Chuck Versus the Revengeful Ex Girlfriend
by LittleCandyMan
Summary: What happened to Jill after Chuck let her escape? She wants Chuck a year and a half later and will do anything to be with him. Will she succeed? This story is a thought I can't get out of my head and you'll see how sick I am in the head. Now complete!
1. Jill Creates a Plan

**Sorry for not updating "Chuck Versus the New Enemy" but my computer's motherboard fried and my computer is in the process of recovering my documents and music and such.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**Takes place after season 3 finale.**

**/**

"This is definitely going to work," Jill laughs maniacally as she talks to herself. "My plan is now complete and Chuck Bartowski will be mine! All mine!"

/

_A year and a half ago…_

"I'm never gonna find him, am I?" Chuck asks in defeat.

"Wait, I overheard them say they were moving your father to a place I've never heard of called Blackrock," Jill explains to Chuck truthfully. She furrows her brow as his eyelids flutter and he stands there in a daze for two seconds.

"Oh my god, I know where they're taking him," Chuck explains dreadfully. "Blackrock is a codename for protocol seven, a secret Fulcrum base in Barstow," he recites like he read it off a paper.

"How do you know that?" Jill asks in utter surprise.

"You don't want to know."

/

"You sure you can trust them?" Jill asks as she squeezes the expensive ring in her right hand.

"Go Jill," Chuck orders her calmly with a slight sorrow. They definitely had feelings for each other, but after all the betrayal, it is impossible to make it work.

Jill runs away, to escape Sarah and Casey, having no idea what she can do for the rest of her life. Fulcrum won't take her back and the Government is looking for her.

/

_Two weeks later…_

"How did Chuck know all that information so quickly?" Jill asks herself for the millionth time since he let her escape. "It was almost like he just recalled it from memory?" She paces around, pondering on how that is possible. "Photographic memory?" She thinks to herself. "No… He never said anything or showed any signs of it in college." She hits the table in front of her. "Damn! What could it be?"

_Another week later…_

"Chuck was an analyst for the CIA," she muses on what made him so special. "But they never give such heavy protection to just any analyst." Jill tosses a folder of files on across her desk in frustration. The files scatter and one gingerly lands at her feet. The blue font reads: 'Project Omaha, a.k.a. Intersect.' Her eyes narrow and zone in on the file. She picks it off the ground swiftly like a hawk grabbing its prey. She reads the brief file that has barely any information on it.

It explains about a computer that holds all the CIA's and NSA's files. She skims over it and it describes how it can be placed into a person's mind, or at least it is believed to be possible. Fulcrum has been putting all their funds and resources into finding this 'Intersect.'

"Someone who can recall information on the spot?" She muses as the gears in her mind churn and grind. Chuck seemed to know information within a flash of hearing about certain information. "Chuck is the Intersect!" She exclaims with horror as her eyes widen.

_Yet another week later…_

"Hmmm…" Jill ponders as she searches on her laptop computer. "This scientist could be the answer." She delves deeper into this person she is so intrigued with. "Dr. Hargrove. The ability to erase memory and replace it with whatever you want? Like brainwashing." She stands up erectly. "This could work and I can be with Chuck forever!" She snorts, slowly caving into insanity.

/

_Present time…_

"I have the machine set up and just need to get Chuck here somehow," she paces around, pondering on a safe way to get him alone.

/

"Hey Sarah?" Chuck, lying on his bed, looks at the beautiful blonde in his arms as she looks up at him with a gentle smile. "How is this going to work?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, before he could clarify.

"With you being a spy and me not," he looks at her with worry and confusion.

"I don't know," she answers truthfully with sapphire eyes gleaming into Chuck's soul. "But we'll make it work because I love you," she gives him a light tender kiss on the lips.

"And you said you weren't good at expressing feelings," he teases with his patented smile that makes Sarah's heart skip a beat. "I love you too."

"The night is still young," she smiles seductively as she protrudes her cheeks in a smile.

"Yes it is," he leans in to kiss her, lightly on the lips. The kiss deepens and becomes a burning desire between both of them. Chuck's hands slide under her shirt and pleasure her whole body from waist to shoulders, making sure her chest gets a lot of attention. She moans throughout the whole excursion of Chuck's hands.

/

Jill watches carefully, stalking Chuck from a distance. She peers through the window to see him and Sarah cuddling. Jill curses herself as she retreats with anger and jealousy.

She gets back to her base, throws her binoculars against the ground. "That bitch!" She yells at the top of her lungs. "I knew Chuck loved her and she loved him! Ahg!" She paces around trying to rethink her plan. "How am I supposed to get Chuck alone now?" She thrashes around fighting the urge to slam her fists against her laptop because that is just too much of a necessity to her. "If I could get her alone…" She threatens, not sure what she would do, but something deranged and totally fucked up like emasculating her in front of everyone.

Thoughts of what to do to Sarah fill her head and for the first time, Chuck isn't in her mind. Jill thinks of the most disturbed way of getting back at Sarah. Something along the lines of public murder, maybe going as far as stripping her naked first and beating her slowly to a pulp until her face is no longer noticeable.

Jill breathes heavily, calming herself from such revengeful thoughts. Her mind calms down, along with her anger as thoughts of Chuck flow back into her mind. Jill looks at the machine she has set up.

It is an old dentist's chair with a three car batteries jerry-rigged to two electronic plates. She has photos of her and Chuck ready to brainwash him once the electric pulses do enough to cause a full memory refresh, forcing Chuck to lose all his memory. She is ready to make Chuck hers, but she just needs to get Chuck alone.

Dr. Hargrove's theory is simple. You use a high enough electric jolt to the frontal lobe and parietal lobe. This will cause the loss of long-term memory; therefore, leaving a blank slate that will soak up anything you tell the patient. Photos, fake situations, almost anything told to the patient will make the patient believe it happened. The patient should conform to everything the patient is told.

Jill knows this is the only way to get Chuck back and be with him. She will do anything for him.

/

After a week of stalking Chuck, she has concluded the only time that Chuck has been alone is when he or she is in the bathroom or when he goes to his weekly video game sessions with Morgan. Sarah always goes to sleep earlier than them.

Jill concludes that the video game session is the best time. She has gathered some knockout gas that she can use on Chuck and Morgan. Then carry Chuck over to her base and make him hers forever and ever.

**/**

**I wrote this in a few hours so don't get mad at me. I only expect it to be another chapter or two.**

**Please review.**


	2. Jill Executes the Plan

**I don't really know why I'm writing this story, but why not…**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Jill has her plan in place; tonight is Chuck and Morgan's video game session. She pulls her black pants on that are made to be tight and for flexibility. She then zips up her black jacket that has pockets to hold everything she needs; gas grenade, tranquilizer pistol.

"Tonight is going to be our night Chuck," Jill says out loud with determination and happiness.

/

"Are you sure you're okay with me playing video games with Morgan?" Chuck asks Sarah as he has a tone of pleading in his voice.

"Chuck," she hoists herself up to him with her hands on his chest, "I love you and want you to be happy. I'm tired anyways."

"I love you so much," he smiles his patented smile. "Are you sure you don't want to cuddle on the couch with me while we play?"

"Are you kidding?" She laughs heavily. "Last time I did that, you jumped up while I was on your lap and you knocked me onto the ground!"

"Yea, sorry about that," Chuck awkwardly scratches the back of his head. "I was just so excited to win the game."

"Goodnight Chuck," she kisses him on the cheek and walks towards their room.

"Goodnight, I love you!" He hollers as she sneaks a glance through the ajar bedroom door before closing it. Chuck walks over to Morgan, who has set up the Xbox 360 with both controllers in their designated seats and a bowl of chips on the table.

"Ready?" Morgan asks with a big smile growing on his face.

"Yea buddy," Chuck nods. "Just had to get rid of the ole ball of chain," he scoffs jokingly like he is lifting an invisible weight off his shoulders.

"Great. So we have Call of Duty for the first hour. Then a five minute bathroom break. Then end with a two hour marathon of Halo," Morgan lays out the plan like he has been conjuring it up for days. "And make sure you don't take too long in the bathroom or our Halo marathon will have to be cut short."

"Okay buddy," Chuck laughs as he sits in his specific gaming side of the couch.

/

Jill sneaks into Chuck's apartment complex. She carefully looks through all the different ways people could enter before stepping into the patio area. She creeps slowly towards Chuck's apartment. She sees the light off in his bedroom window, meaning that Sarah must already be asleep in there. She glances over to see John Casey sitting in his lounge chair, eating a hot pocket and watching a documentary on Ronald Reagan.

"Patriotic asshole," Jill chides quietly as she sneaks around the back of Chuck's apartment. She peers through the glass sliding doors to the living area and sees the back of Morgan and Chuck's heads glued to the TV screen. Jill lets herself smile as she realizes how easy this is going to be. She picks the lock to the sliding door and sneaks in. She hides behind the couch Chuck is on and takes out her gas grenade. She modified it to shoot out a quick burst of knockout gas that quickly dissolves in the air in thirty seconds.

She pulls the pin and drops it on the couch next to Chuck. He is so immersed in the game that he doesn't notice the grenade. A quiet puff noise overtakes the room and the invisible gas overtakes the oxygen filled air. Jill covers her mouth and holds her breath, counting down from thirty seconds.

Chuck and Morgan's heads slump as the gas knocks them out. After the mental countdown, Jill looks over the couch and releases the breath she was holding. She sees two sleeping men and smiles.

"We're almost there Chuck," she whispers into his ear. She stands over his slumbering form and debates on a way to carry him out of the apartment. She hears a noise from the other end of the apartment and jumps, spinning with her tranquilizer gun aimed.

"Chuck?" Sarah asks groggily as she rubs her eyes from the bright TV screen. She is wearing a pink night gown that barely hangs below her waist. Sarah's eyes adjust fast to see a familiar brunette woman standing with a gun aimed at her.

"Jill?" Sarah questions with a furrowed brow as she pulls a dart from her neck. "Shit…" she starts to get tired and drowsy. She stumbles back, brushing the wall with both her hands, looking for something to hold herself up. She falls into her bedroom, knocking over all the contents on the nightstand. As the slumber threatens her, she presses a panic button underneath the nightstand. She loses the fight to the tranquilizer and passes out.

Jill walks up to Sarah's sleeping form, wondering what Chuck sees in her. "Blonde can't be the only reason," Jill muses as she kneels over Sarah. "Hmm…" she feels evil and curious as she looks over Sarah's flawless body. Jill can't help herself as her right hand falls onto Sarah's right breast. Jill fondles it thoroughly as she judges how nice Sarah's breasts are. "These are perfect…" she sighs before testing another reason why Chuck could fall in love with Sarah over her.

Jill leans her face close to Sarah's face. Jill puckers her lips and softly kisses Sarah on the lips, testing the lusciousness and buoyancy of them. Jill gives into her urges of using her tongue, not having intimate contact in so long that she cannot help herself. The kiss is obviously totally one-sided as Sarah is asleep, but it doesn't stop Jill from dreaming it is Chuck she is kissing.

Jill feels a blast of clarity as she realizes what she is doing. "A souvenir," she grins as she strips Sarah's underwear off and bunches it into her pocket. She hastily rushes back over to Chuck. She lifts him by his armpits and drags him out the sliding doors, walking backwards.

/

Casey, enjoying his burnt hot pocket and Ronald Reagan documentary, gets interrupted by the silent alarm. Casey's TV screen flashes with a red banner that flashes 'Silent Alarm.' Casey stands up quickly, wearing a maroon bathrobe. "Dammit Bartowski!" Casey turns around quickly to grab his handgun. "This better not be a joke!" Casey throws on some pants and a quickly pulls down a shirt over his chest and stomach.

Casey heads out of his front door with his gun aimed in front of him. He carefully climbs in through Chuck's window and sees Sarah lying on the ground. He notices her disrobed state and shakes his head in disbelief. He checks her pulse and it is perfectly normal, so he clears the apartment first. He finds Morgan slumped in his couch chair and checks his pulse, concluding he is also fine. Casey quickly clears the apartment and didn't find any sign of Chuck.

"Walker!" Casey shakes Sarah by her shoulder. "Walker! Wake up! Where's Chuck?"

"Wha…?" Sarah's eyes flutter as she groans in being awoken so rigorously.

"Where's Chuck? What happened?"

"That bitch!" Sarah snarls as she remembers what happened. Rage fills through her, giving her adrenaline and she jumps up from the ground.

"Cover yourself up," Casey chides as he keeps his eyes on her face.

"What?" Sarah looks down and realizes she is bottomless and shakes her head and widens her eyes in the thought of revenge. "She's gonna pay."

Who?" Casey is confused.

"I'm going to make that bitch pay!" Sarah growls with pure anger and hatred. She doesn't care that Casey is in the room as she pulls on some underwear and pants. She takes her gown off and throws on one of Chuck's shirts and narrows her eyes at Casey with disgust and revenge in her eyes.

"Who took Chuck?" Casey growls, trying to get some clarification from her cryptic growls.

"Jill Roberts," Sarah chides with a calm, collected tone that says 'don't fuck with me.'

/

Jill arrives back to her base, dragging Chuck in. She lays him on the chair and straps him in. "I can't believe I got him!" Jill exclaims as she looks at Chuck. "Wow," she caresses his cheek, "she has been good for you." She admires his more confident demeanor. She feels his chest, realizing how much more muscular he is than when they last saw each other. "I got that bitch!" Jill smiles to herself wickedly as she dangles Sarah's underwear in front of her face. "She may have perfect breasts and amazing lips but Chuck's going to forget all about that bitch," she laughs with her hands in the air like a mad scientist with a diabolical plan.

Chuck is still asleep, but his watch is still on him. Jill doesn't know that Sarah and Casey have turned the GPS on his watch and the small red light flickers to show it's working.

**/**

**There will only be two more chapters. This is a demented story created by my totally screwed up mind. I know I'm sick in the head, but if you want to tell me in a review, that would be nice. The most deranged stuff is coming soon in the last chapter.**

**Please review…**


	3. Sarah Thwarts the Plan

**I understand how sick this story is to most people and the last chapter will be more demented, but I don't care. I don't expect this to be popular, so it is what it is.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

Chuck stirs around as he slowly wakes up. His vision is blurry as he feels his arms restrained and legs tied down. "What the hell?" He mumbles as his vision slowly clears to see a dark, empty warehouse.

"Sleep well babe?" Jill asks as she comes into Chuck's vision.

"Jill?" Chuck's eyes widen. "What the hell is going on?"

"We're going to live happily ever after," Jill smiles with all her teeth showing. Jill is visibly thinner and more malnourished. She has dark rings under her eyes and she is wearing the ring that Chuck gave her as a way of money.

"Are you insane? I don't love you anymore, although I'm not sure if I ever did," Chuck explains truthfully with inward-tilted eyebrows.

"Oh, but you will," Jill laughs.

"Where's Sarah? If you touched a hair on her body…" He threatens.

"Oh, that was so sweet of you to say about me but I'm fine," Jill laughs maniacally as she pulls out the underwear. "She won't be bothering us." She dangles the underwear in front of Chuck's face.

"Those are Sarah's! What did you do to her?" Chuck's eyes narrow and he starts to get angry.

"Oh nothing," Jill scrunches up the underwear and rubs them in Chuck's face before stuffing them in his mouth. Chuck mumbles and gags on it slightly. "That's the last time you're going to taste her," Jill chides with a demented grin.

/

Casey and Sarah are following the GPS on Chuck's watch. They are driving as fast as Casey's Crown Vic can.

"Are you sure it was Jill Roberts?" Casey asks, surprised she would come back at all.

"Yes!" Sarah says with conviction. "And I have a horrible taste in my mouth!"

"Who is she working for then?"

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't know Fulcrum has been stopped. She has been living underground for over a year now," Sarah suggests, trying to figure out why Jill would do this.

"Maybe she's just mentally deranged?" Casey glances at Sarah. "She did take your underwear," Casey snorts and Sarah grunts, "And Chuck. She's probably a total psycho who thinks she and Chuck could somehow be together."

"I'm going to kill her for that!" Sarah growls as she cocks her gun.

"How the hell did she get Chuck so easily?"

"I don't know. We'll review the tapes once we save Chuck," Sarah says with determination before looking out the window. "And get my underwear back," she mumbles inaudibly against the window.

/

Chuck spits out the underwear and looks at Jill. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and you love me."

"I don't love you. There is nothing you can do to change that," Chuck narrows his eyes at her.

"You've never heard about Dr. Hargrove's theory on memory replacement," Jill responds smugly.

"Who?"

"Exactly, now for the hardest part," she grabs two paddles and places them on Chuck's head.

"Jill, what are you doing?" He asks with fear as he writhes around but his head is strapped in.

"Fixing your memory, Mr. Intersect," she charges the paddles and Chuck's eyes widen at her knowing he's the Intersect. She cringes as she shocks Chuck, not wanting to see him in pain. He convulses with pain as the electricity shoots down his whole body in pain and out through his extremities.

/

"I just lost him!" Sarah informs Casey with worry and fear.

"What? How?" Casey focuses on driving eighty miles per hour on the quiet streets of L.A.

"I don't know! He just dropped off the map!"

"Where was he last?"

"Wait! He's back up! We need to hurry!"

/

Chuck's body relaxes after the electric shock that coursed through him in pain. "Jill," he mumbles in pain. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and will do anything to be with you."

"But you're killing me!" He groans with anger. "Killing me is not going to make me love you!"

"I'm not killing you!" Jill yells as she leans into Chuck's face. "I'm saving you from that slut!"

"Don't you ever talk about Sarah that way!" Chuck spits with venom as he narrows his eyes.

"I love how much you care about me," Jill kisses Chuck on the lips, as Chuck tries to move his mouth away and purses his lips. "Ready for round 2?"

"Please Jill," Chuck pleads, "This is crazy. You need help. I can help you!"

"Soon enough, we'll be happily married," Jill flashes the ring in front of Chuck. She picks up the underwear and shoves it back into Chuck's mouth. "Here we go," she shocks him again and he trembles with pain and shock.

/

"I lost him again but he should be inside this warehouse!" Sarah informs Casey as they both hastily make their way into the warehouse.

"Lets go," Casey grunts as Sarah takes point.

/

Chuck's muscles relax and steam slowly evaporates from his head. He has just been shocked again and it is getting hard for him to think, let alone talk. He barely spits out the saliva-drenched underwear

"Jill," he groans loudly, "stop… please…"

"We're almost there baby, almost there," she pets Chuck's hair and rubs his cheek, seeing his eyelids barely able to stay open from the pain. She puts the underwear back into his mouth and he doesn't even resist this time.

Jill walks around to behind Chuck when an arm wraps around her neck and wrenches her back. Jill gags and claws at the arm around her neck but slowly loses consciousness. Sarah drops the unconscious Jill and kicks her in the stomach with all her strength.

Casey checks on Chuck, who is barely conscious. "Chuck!" Casey checks his pulse and pulls up Chuck's eyelids to check his pupils.

"Is he alright?" Sarah hurries to Chuck's side, unstrapping him.

"He's been electrocuted," Casey says after looking at the battery contraption.

"Sarah?" Chuck mumbles as the underwear blocks his mouth.

"Chuck! I'm here!" She pulls out the underwear and furrows her brow at it, realizing it is hers.

"Oh thank god," Chuck says with relief. "That was horrible."

"I know," she hugs him tightly and kisses him on the lips.

/

They take Jill to Castle and tie her arms and feet to a chair. Sarah makes sure Chuck is resting in the infirmary, after she gives him a kiss that would reverse any possible thoughts of Chuck not loving her. Casey is looking over the security footage of the apartment and watches as Jill sneaks in.

Sarah comes back into Casey's apartment, ready to get revenge for what Jill has done to Chuck. Casey snorts loudly with a laugh and Sarah walks up to him.

"What?" She hovers over Casey as he rewinds the tape. They watch it from the camera that can just see into Chuck's bedroom. They see Jill walk over to Sarah and start playing with Sarah's breasts. Sarah grunts with anger as she feels her own breasts as a way to refresh her memory. Then they see Jill kissing Sarah's lips while she was asleep. "That bitch!" Sarah licks her lips while Casey is laughing.

"No wonder why you had a bad taste in your mouth. Here's the best part though," he laughs as they watch Jill remove Sarah's underwear and rubs Sarah's crotch for a brief second. Sarah's eyes widen as she looks over at Jill slumped in the chair inside the interrogation room.

"I'm gonna may that bitch wish she was never born," Sarah walks over to Jill and slaps her across the face as hard as Sarah could. "You're not going to want to watch this," Sarah tells Casey before crooking her head, "unless you're into that kind of stuff," Sarah has an evil grin on her face as Jill stirs around, slowly waking up.

"Chuck?" Jill moans as she slowly wakes up.

"Guess again slut!" Sarah lands another thunderous slap across Jill's face. She groans in pain.

"Dammit!" Jill sighs as she knows how close she was. "I was so close."

"How dare you try to steal Chuck and molest me!" Sarah punches Jill in the stomach, causing Jill to lurch forward in pain.

"Molest?" Jill barely whispers as the wind had been knocked out of her.

"My underwear?" Sarah shoves the same pair of underwear from earlier into Jill's mouth. Jill fights Sarah's hand as Jill uses her tongue to push away the underwear. "Eat it!" Sarah demands as she shoves them down her throat. Sarah releases her hand and Jill chokes out the underwear coughing harshly.

"You don't deserve him!" Jill spats. "He is the greatest guy and you don't deserve him!"

"And you do?" Sarah raises her eyebrows in amusement. "Tsk, tsk," Sarah circles around Jill, rubbing her frail arms gently from the wrists to the shoulders and back down.

"What are you going to do?" Jill asks unsurely with her voice wavering in fear and worry.

"Oh nothing," Sarah scoffs with revenge on her thoughts and she gives Jill a terrifying stare that looks like she is stalking her prey.

**/**

**One more chapter and it is going to be pure smut, I think. Sarah is going to exact her revenge in a messed up way. I hope people don't get discouraged from reading my other stories because this one is so deranged.**

**Please review with whatever you want.**


	4. Sarah Exacts Revenge

**Just for you, Ana-Austria!**

**Thank you for the few reviews of the people who didn't get too disgusted by this story.**

**This story has no reflection on my other stories and please don't get discouraged from reading my other stories.**

**I do not own Chuck.**

**/**

"What are you going to do?" Jill asks unsurely with her voice wavering in fear and worry.

"Oh nothing," Sarah scoffs with revenge filling her mind and she gives Jill a terrifying stare that looks like she is stalking her prey.

Casey decides to sit in the viewing room of the interrogation room. He leans back in a chair and kicks up his feet on a table and relaxes. He always knew how angry Sarah was about Jill betraying Chuck's trust.

Sarah continues to circle her prey, conjuring up sadistic thoughts of revenge as Jill trembles in fear. "So how do you know that Chuck is the Intersect?"

"What?" Jill shivers in cowardice.

"How did you know?" Sarah screams into Jill's face.

"I just uh put the um pieces together!"

"Have you told anyone?"

"No!" Jill cries out, still unsure of what Sarah will do.

"Good," Sarah smirks evilly. "Now onto the subject of Chuck."

"He was mine."

"You broke his heart! Twice!" Sarah's nose is now an inch from Jill's. "Anyways," Sarah leans back casually, smiling devilishly, "he's mine now."

"Okay! Just don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sarah grins with the sarcastic comment. "I would like to know why you would rape me and take my clothing."

"Humph," Casey grunts in amusement from his relaxed position. He pulls out a cigar and starts lighting it. "This is going to get interesting."

Jill is trembling in the chair, still fearing for her life. "I uh wanted to see what Chuck saw in you," Jill stammers as Sarah's predatory glare and smile increase.

"You mean like these perfect breasts?" Sarah massages her own chest briefly and Jill nods franticly. "Chuck loves them more than anything," Sarah leans closer and starts to whisper. "My breasts are like magnets for his hands." Sarah's mouth is now close enough to create moist in Jill's left ear. "Oh…" Sarah sighs with pleasure, "he does this one thing with his hands."

Sarah gingerly walks her fingers along Jill's neck to her collar bone and then to her shoulder. Jill shivers from the teasing pleasure. Sarah walks her fingers back across Jill's right shoulder to her left shoulder. Jill clenches her teeth and tenses her muscles as Sarah's fingers slowly walk down Jill's chest. Sarah cups Jill's breast and caresses it, squeezing ever so slightly to tease Jill. Jill's worrisome face distorts to confusion and fear. "Please stop," Jill chatters her teeth.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Sarah unzips Jill's jacket and rips Jill's shirt open; buttons flying everywhere. Jill's exposed chest is now just covered by a bra. "Then he does this thing with his thumb and finger," Sarah pulls Jill's bra off and pinches Jill's right nipple. Sarah pulls on it forcefully, causing Jill to cringe in pain. "Oh, sorry," Sarah scoffs, "he's better than me at it."

"I'm sorry I tried to take Chuck from you!" Jill yelps in fear. She just wants to be locked in a cell again. Sarah is causing her to go insane psychologically from jealousy and torture.

"Hmm…" Sarah ponders what to do next with a sadistic content smile. Sarah slowly rubs her hand down Jill's stomach. Jill shivers at the touch of Sarah's soft hand. Sarah slides her hand inside Jill's waistband and starts massaging Jill slowly. "I love when Chuck teases me with his hands." Sarah slides her hand farther down and slides her fingers into Jill's folds.

"No! Please, please, please!" Jill cries out.

"Is that why you're so wet?" Sarah scoffs as she painstakingly slowly slides her fingers up and down inside Jill. Jill writhes in the torture of how slow Sarah's hands are moving. Sarah removes her now sticky fingers and wipes them on Jill's lips. "You like how you taste?"

Jill mumbles as Sarah's fingers press against Jill's lips, not allowing her to speak coherently. Sarah snickers as she debates on how else to exact her revenge. Many thoughts go through her head. Thoughts of devouring Chuck on the table right in front of Jill's eyes, thoughts about having Casey have his way with her. Sarah thinks a guy that big must be big below too, but she knows she cannot force Casey to rape someone. She can still threaten Jill.

"How would you like Casey to come in here and finish you off?" Sarah asks, sounding serious and devious.

Casey from the other side of the interrogation room, watching through the double-sided mirror, almost falls out of his seat and starts coughing from the cigar smoke he just accidentally inhaled. "Did she just say what I thought she said?" Casey asks himself with widened eyes. Casey picks up his dropped cigar and stands upright, shaking his head. He knows that Sarah cannot see it but he needs extra recognition.

"You, you wouldn't?" Jill's eyes widen.

"Oh but I would," Sarah smiles to Jill. "I'll even let him ruin that pretty little face of yours." Sarah puts her ear to Jill's again. "He's a big guy," Sarah leans in closely, "and I'm not talking about his height," Sarah whispers into Jill's ear. Jill visibly shakes and her eyes widen.

"Please don't! Just put me back in jail!" Jill's eyes start to tear up.

"What? You don't find Colonel Casey attractive?" Sarah asks as if she is offended by Jill's comment.

Casey rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Casey knows how ridiculous Sarah is being.

"It's really too bad," Sarah circles Jill again with her predatory grin. Jill is afraid to talk by now. "I'm going to have to ruin that body of yours." Sarah feigns disappointment with a sideways smirk.

"Wh, what do you mean?" Jill feels a new level of terror. Sarah pulls out a knife and plays with it, flipping it around and switching hands. Jill's eyes watch the knife intently. "Please, no! I'm sorry!"

"What are you doing Walker?" Casey slowly stands up to make sure Sarah doesn't kill Jill.

Sarah walks closer to Jill and presses the knife to her face. Jill squeezes her eyes shut in fear. "Something to remind you to never cross me again," Sarah removes the knife and starts slicing her name along Jill's chest. Jill screams in pain as the knife only slices through the epidermis as to cause a scar but no permanent damage.

Casey quickly walks in as Sarah finishes the 'S.'

"What are you doing?" Casey pulls Sarah's arm back.

"Just giving her a permanent memory of her best friend," Sarah looks at Casey with a look that says 'you're next if you don't let me finish.'

Casey grunts and shakes his head. "You're not carving your full name. Just the 'W.' Beckman would kill us if she knew I let you carve an essay," Casey slowly releases her arm after seeing her nod.

"Fine, fine," Sarah puts the 'W' right next to the 'S' over Jill's right breast. Sarah quickly punctures two holes for the periods and Casey rolls his eyes.

"Enough Walker!" Casey grunts.

"I know," Sarah places the knife onto the table. She turns to Jill, "Don't fuck with me again!"

Jill nods her tear-soaked face as she looks down at her bleeding chest. Sarah gives one last deathly stare at Jill and punches her in the stomach. Jill almost throws up from the pain in her gut.

"Come on, go check on Chuck," Casey directs Sarah out of the room, forcefully. Casey cleans Jill's wound with a cloth and bandages it up. He then zips up her jacket, making sure not to make any eye contact because of the awkward situation. Jill sits there quietly, not sure she could even speak at the moment from what just happened. "I'm sorry for how she acted," Casey sincerely says as he unstraps her and takes her to an interrogation cell.

As they walk out, they see Sarah standing against the wall. Jill cowers away as she turns her head from Sarah. "Walker…" Casey threatens as Sarah resists the urge to beat Jill into a bloody pulp.

"What?" Sarah pouts innocently.

"Check up on Chuck," Casey orders as he continues to lead Jill to the cell.

Sarah accepts Casey's order and checks up on Chuck. She walks in to Chuck sitting up in curiosity.

"Sarah," he breathes in relief of the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Chuck," she smiles as she runs up to him and kisses him passionately. His arms wrap around her and she straddles him in the infirmary bed. "Are you alright?" she asks after reluctantly releases her lips from Chuck's. His hands instinctually cup both of Sarah's ass cheeks.

"Aren't you horny," Chuck quips with a smile from ear to ear. "Yea I'm fine. What did you do to Jill?"

"Nothing," Sarah scrunches her lips in innocence.

"Sarah…" Chuck tries to get her to tell him.

"Nothing! I just made sure that she knows that you love me," Sarah keeps her innocent façade as she kisses Chuck again.

"Seriously Sarah," Chuck says into Sarah's mouth as she is kissing him.

"Fine! I showed her that trick you do with your fingers," Sarah looks down and does an eyebrow dance while smiling seductively. "You know…"

"You didn't!" Chuck's eyes widen as a smile starts to grace his face from the comical thoughts.

"I may not be as good as you at it, but I think she got the gist of it," Sarah kisses Chuck again.

"That is all though, right?" Chuck asks, not sure if he wants her to answer it.

"I may have left her with a type of reminder to not fuck with me," Sarah smiles innocently.

"What did you do?"

"I gave her a new birthmark of sorts," Sarah starts pulling at Chuck's shirt.

"You didn't! You drew on her?" Chuck starts to laugh.

"With my knife," Sarah finishes as she tugs Chuck's shirt more forcibly.

"What?" Chuck's eyes widen to saucers. "You must really hate her."

"She's hurt you now three times! I had to make sure she understood how much I love you!"

"Jealous, Agent Walker?" Chuck scoffs. She grunts and grins seductively.

"Now make love to me!" Chuck smiles from ear to ear.

"Who's your momma?" Chuck yelps quickly as Sarah gyrates on top of Chuck as she crashes her lips onto his.

**/**

**Well this is the end and I know how totally fucked up my mind is for conjuring such sickness. I am not one of those people that are into the whole "torture porn" or whatever it is called.**

**Please don't be discouraged from reading my other stories and always feel free to leave a review.**

**All reviews are acceptable, even if you want to give me a mental bashing of how sick I am.**


End file.
